


To Read Between The Lines

by NidoranDuran



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ami has a very peculiar set of sexual interests, which see her wandering a massive book store masturbating and flashing her panties to anyone who might be interested in turning her public masturbation into public sex. And she’s more than cute enough to have plenty of interested parties. Anonymous commission.





	To Read Between The Lines

Spending the whole day in a bookstore had always been Ami's favorite thing, but the exact nature of how had changed in small ways over the years. Her favorite bookstore stood three floors tall, with all the ritzy new books on the entrance floor, all the way up to the top floor where dusty old tomes filled up thick, cramped shelves, giving the feeling more of an overstocked secondhand book store than like a big mainstream one. There was something for almost certainly everyone in the store, and for a voracious reader like Ami, every floor offered its own sweet rewards and promises, and she would happily lose herself to hours upon hours of exploring the bookstore in search of rare finds and curious discoveries.

As she grew older, there were other things that Ami enjoyed just as much as books. In some scandalous cases, things she even enjoyed more than books. Like sex. But just because she was older and more mature, and into more mature things, didn't mean she couldn't find some way to combine the whimsy of a day spent lost in thought in a bookstore, right? A taste for scandalous and risky public indulgence had left her with an appetite for exhibitionism as ravenous as her appetite for knowledge, and she loved the opportunity to take it on as she slipped up to the top floor where almost no employees ever stalked the cramped shelves unless they had to. But only for later: she actually liked to start off in the first area where the shelves only came up to her chest and made for something truly enticing, even if it was only way off in the back, in the sciences section.

Wearing her sailor senshi uniform, her glasses, and a pair of lacy pink panties,Ami slipped through the shelves, finding a good place to lay one hand onto the shelves the other down her panties. She took the opportunity to slip her hand down her panties slowly, teasing at her soft, needy mound with her fingers as she braced herself, licking her lips slowly as she took the time to start off just by feeling herself. There was a lot to enjoy about publicly masturbating, but she was eager to pace herself a little, taking the time to start off slow and careful as she indulged in her pervert little kink. Nobody was around this part yet, and that may change shortly. She welcomed the idea, letting the thought of being caught fuel the winding excitement she braced herself for, promising herself indulgence as she worked at herself slowly.

When she was somewhere public and dangerous, even just gently rubbing her mound was incredible. It would have been idle teasing of herself for anything less than this; were she watching a video, it would have just been winding herself up a little before the real fun happened. But in the midst of what Ami was feeling it made so much more power and heat than that, and she found herself indulging happily in something potent all on its own, a rush of excitement and curiosity that left her free to indulge in herself and toy with the idea of self-pleasure and relentless acceptance. For what it was, this gave her so much pleasure, and she really couldn't wait to find out what even greater depths of want and excitement awaited her as she held steady.

The slow teasing turned firmer as nobody interrupted her. No footsteps, no hesitation; Ami felt free to push on firmer, to sink her fingers deep into her hot, waiting pussy as she opened herself up to further indulgence, biting down on the urge to moan excitedly as she took on the pleasures hitting her so firmly. She felt a spark of want take hold of her as she remained firm on accepting this sensation, rocking her hips slowly back and forth as she kept herself going. With her hand up her skirt and down her panties, there was little about this position that would have been easy to hide from if she were caught, especially with how off her balance was, hand braced against a shelf to try and keep steady so that she didn't risk faltering or losing her balance, as her legs began to quiver.

Fingering herself in the bookstore made for something so much more scandalous and exciting than she would have been able to get at home, a rush of hunger filling her as she worked steadily at herself, herself in place and toying with herself, fully clothed but still utterly indecent in the way she indulged with her hungers and her desires as firmly as she could. There was so much pleasure to be found in letting herself go like this, in opening up to these sensations, twisted and guilty as they were. Ami knew exactly what she was doing, and that was really a vital part of helping to make this all work out as she opened herself to want and to ravenous excitement, gripped tightly by the impending rush of hunger that held onto her and simply would not stop. Back and forth her hands worked, needily tending to the ache between her legs.

Once she got going there was no hope of stopping, as Ami bit her lip, hips rolling and body tense. She stifled every moan she wanted to let out, but each felt a little more stubborn and eager than the last, wanting nothing more than to spill out in surrender and acceptance of what she was feeling crash down upon her. The reward was worth the risk and as Ami sank into the embrace of her first orgasm so quickly and hotly, she knew today was going to be a good day, knew she was shivering with bliss and excitement powerful enough to make this a day she was going to remember. She stifled every moan she could, but cute little noises still spilled through as her hips bucked, and when she heard something drop nearby she found herself not the least bit disturbed by the panic taking hold of her; that first orgasm always helped loosen her up even more and relax her body and mind alike, and as she turned her gaze over, she felt rekindled and ready for fun.

There were a lot of ways that Ami could have responded to a man catching her masturbating, but he looked kind of cute, which only helped confirm to her that there was only one 'right' answer to this. She bit her lip, playing coy with him as she let the hand not currently inside of her--still working eagerly at her slick folds as she opened herself up to even more delight and want--tug up her pleated blue skirt, showing off to him her lacy panties bulged out with the hand working at her pussy. There was a marked wetness in the front of her panties, partly from anticipation but especially from her eager, quick masturbation. The swell of heat and desire inside of Ami was too much to contend with and she refused to shy away from indulging deeper and deeper into her appetites as she worked her fingers steadily in and out of her eager hole, now flaunting the indecent motion to a stranger.

The man stood there wide-eyed in surprise, and Ami decided she had to dial up the tease, licking her lips and inviting him over with a hooked finger. Ami would have been flustered and stumbling all over herself had she any interest in someone romantically, but for a lurid bout of public sex? She felt confident, felt gorgeous, felt sexy and appealing in ways that she helped her push on past the normal hold-ups that should have bothered her, and she didn't hold back for a moment in indulging happily now in everything about this wry situation. And her confidence paid off, as he drew in closer, approaching with uncertainty over whether or not she was really inviting him toward her, but as Ami began to sink down to her knees there was little about this that situation that seemed subtle or contained. He moved forward, and quickly found himself greeted by a hand reaching out toward his pants, working clumsily to get them off and to get his cock out as Ami showed off exactly what she was all about.

"Mm, nice and big," she moaned as she pulled his cock out, staring up hungrily at him. "If you keep quiet about what you saw here, I'll suck on it," she moaned, eyes staring up from her glasses with sultry glee before she pushed forward and went for it, not even waiting for him to say anything before she took him into her mouth and got to work at her side of the deal. He groaned excitedly as the hot mouth embraced his cock, and Ami didn't care enough to wait for him to come around to what was happening, chasing on something primal and desperate instead of letting things go on that long. The opportunity before her to just press onward and let him feel her lust sounded far more appealing. 

Her lips wrapped around his hard cock as she pushed forward, taking him eagerly in and savouring the taste of a good, hard cock, the perfect compliment to her fingers pushing into her pussy, body still eager for more as that first orgasm proved only an appetizer, but this cock? This was a whole course, and she treated it as such, pushing greedily on to take him down, slurping on it with a bit more noisiness than was even remotely appropriate given the circumstances. That was what made it so fun for her, what gave her the extra little push into debauchery that set her aflame with delight and desire. Ami had the opportunity clear before her to go to town on this cock and to adore it thoroughly, and she held nothing back in treating it to the most lustful affection she could.

Being on her knees meant that she was hidden from view, but only so much. Anyone walking along the next aisle over could have caught sight of her easily, and she would have been in trouble then. A lot of trouble. But she didn't care. This first round of exposure was always so risky, and the payoff was incredible.

The guy she sucked off groaned, confused by everything happening here but aching for more as Ami slurped him down. A cute nerdy girl wearing ribbons on a school uniform flashing her panties at him while she masturbated in a book store back corner was the kind of twist nobody could have expected their day to take, and now he found himself treated to much all at once that he couldn't help but groan and shudder, fingers losing themselves into her soft hair as he held tight onto her, marveling at the eagerness with which she took his cock down and accepted all of this pressure and excitement. There was nothing but excitement to be found in this moment, in this pure, shining rush of pure brilliance as Ami showed him what she could do.

Sucking on a big dick certainly made for an absolute rush of delight across Ami's eager body, as she sucked him down deeper and more hungrily, driven by a rush of pure lust that refused to let go of her. Ami felt too excitable now to be able to slow herself down as she worked at this oral indulgence, fingers unable to slow down in the steady pace she took to fingerfucking at. There was only excitement here as she opened herself up to this hot embrace, the idea of letting hunger grip her and not let go. She was enjoying this as much as the man she sucked off, showing that in her earnest excitement and the way she shoved forward, refusing to slow herself as she let the pleasure grip her tighter, showing off a sense of shameless excitement that nothing could ever possibly sate. This was just too much pleasure for the eager Ami to resist, and she found herself all too happy embracing the heat and the want of letting her body burn up with heat under this thrill.

As he groaned, throbbing in her mouth and tightening his grip in her hair, Ami pressed greedily on, earning from him everything she could, a needy mess of aggressive want that refused to let up on his cock. She wanted more, boldly shoving onward in surrender with a show of fiery want and primal desire, refusing to stop as she pressed on with the single-minded goal of earning his cum, the hot prize she knew would help propel her to another powerful orgasm, driven by desires too potent for her to want to let go of. Working her head back and forth in steady procession, free hand stroking along his cock without pause, Ami dragged him down into her world, a world of depravity that proved far more than this random guy she was sucking off was willing to lose himself to.

But she was too far gone to stop now. Too gone to even consider that fact. Sucking a dick in public while she stuffed a hand down her panties was the kind of liberating, intoxicating rush of sensation Ami had become hooked on. All sense of control and shame melted away as she worked her lips greedily back and forth in steady acceptance of something too hot and intense to want to stop, her shivering body lost to a special, wanton heat. This was pleasure too potent to deny herself, and she could think only of getting more as she chased on the sensations gripping her so tightly. This was going to be her day, and she felt so dangerous and risky as she pushed forward and sucked him down relentlessly, embracing all of the feverish desires and thrills that should not have felt anywhere near so intoxicating to accept, but which burned her up from within.

She sucked and slurped louder, losing herself a little bit to the excitement. Ami had the sense to keep quiet when she was getting fucked, but sucking a dick got her too worked up for her own good. She pushed forward sloppily, messy and chaotic as she let her hungers get the better of her, unable to fight off the desire to get sloppy and messy with his dick. It worked to amazing effect even if it wasn't entirely sensible: the cock in her mouth throbbed powerfully as she worked relentlessly at its pleasure, and Ami could feel herself lost to the swirling, hazy pleasure of this whole mess of a situation, loving the treatment she subjected him to and letting the sensations do for him almost as much as they did for her.

He came first, a gasping mess bucking his hips as cum erupted into Ami's waiting, hot mouth. She moaned, happily swallowing it down as her own orgasm swelled within her, a gush of sensation and clear, sticky mess following. Content, Ami pulled back, only for the cock to continue twitching in feverish excitement, blasting her across the face with a few more surprise ropes of cum. In particular, his spunk landed onto her glasses, leaving Ami with a mess made of her face as she whined, staring up in surprise and delight at the man, knowing how to handle this now.

She slipped her glasses off of her face and began to lick the lenses clean. "So good," she cooed as she stared up at him, able to marvel at his squirming, excited reactions to Ami's treatment of her glasses. "Thank you so much for the help."

The man walked off nodding, so startled and confused he forgot what he'd even come to this part of the store in search for. It didn't matter now.  
********************  
Moving around to different parts of the store to lift up her skirt and stuff fingers into herself was an essential part not only of avoiding getting caught and being seen by people too often, but a way to keep things risky and exciting. Especially when she snuck around the store with her hand up her skirt, very clearly masturbating as she slipped around to find new places to touch herself. There was something about walking around masturbating that made the risk of getting caught even more appealing to her as she dialed up the danger factor, legs trembling as she continued to take this all on.

But it had been a while since she'd seen anybody at all, for some reason. Ami had been stuck waiting around for too long, and she started to get a bit worried about things, until she caught a peek through an empty shelf to see that she was being watched. Quite intently, in fact. She could hear tense breathing on the other side as a young man in a school uniform watched her through a gap, and another gap revealed to Ami's keen eyes that he had his cock out, his breathing likely strained from all of his feverish stroking, and Ami really couldn't deny herself the beautiful opportunity before her.

"Come around over here and fuck me," she cooed, biting her lip as she readied herself for this, embracing the chance to give in to the throbbing heat of getting taken outright. She pressed herself against the sturdy back wall of the rows perpendicular to the side wall itself, licking her lips and offering herself up. As he rounded the corner, she lifted her skirt and tugged at her pink panties, not to pull them off, but to pull them to the side, offering him a view of her dripping, hot snatch.

"I'm a virgin," he confessed almost immediately, nervous and embarrassed by the confession, but Ami only saw potential, eyes widening as she reached out to grab a hold of him and pull him into a kiss with one hand while the other guided his dick right inside of her, not wasting a second to give him the most perverse and impossible dream made reality: a gorgeous nerd girl rewarding a virgin for jerking it to her public masturbation with sex.

"Not anymore you aren't," she moaned into his lips, feeling his dick slide into her steadily. Her body shivered with excitement, loving the sensations that came from having him inside of her and the promise of even more indulgence to come. There was only one way for Ami to deal with this, and that was to embrace all of the sensations without question, to let herself light up with hunger and need amid the swell of lust that seized her. Ami knew exactly what she wanted out of him now, and she let herself sink into it eagerly, biting her lip and cooing softly as she tugged him in for more kisses and let him experience his first time in perhaps the most insane of places and situations.

His thrusts were clumsy, but that was fine by Ami. His dick was nice enough and the thrill of getting dicked in a bookstore was honestly more than enough by itself, but the chance to claim a virgin? Oh she couldn't wait to roll through all this lust and excitement as she clung tightly to him. Her hips bucked to meet his as best she could, driven by a desire to help out as best she could. Ami didn't want to disappoint after all, having to work a steady sense back and forth to make sure she was giving him something exciting and hot, even as she struggled to keep her thoughts totally straight. She opened his world up, and that was all that mattered to her now as she pressed greedily onward, holding him tighter still.

"I-it feels really good," he groaned, excited by the pressure of giving in to something so chaotic and enticing. Ami's slick, eager pussy felt better to him than anything he'd ever known before, inducing a throb of pleasure too potent for him to know how to handle, but that was precisely what Ami wanted as she kept him moving, a hand on his back to guide him in steady motions, seeking to maybe temper his thrusts a bit, but primarily seeking to just give him some guidance and urgency. Ami wanted him to enjoy his first time, and this was the best way to do that, she reasoned. Let him fuck her, let him take charge and push forward, and the more experienced woman just helped him along as best she could.

For all of her help and her excitement, Ami was given the sweet reward of hips pushing eagerly into the waiting embrace of her hot pussy, body twisting happily as she felt herself taken steadily, given everything she wanted. A good dick inside of her in between cumbersome bookshelves that offered her some measure of security and decency, but which she quickly challenged through the need to lose herself into his lips and keep herself contained. She wanted to let out so many eager noises right now, and the struggle to contain herself was amazing, something more intense than she felt like she could really handle. Nothing was going to hold back the raw desires within her now.

The former virgin did his job admirably in keeping Ami happy and giving her what she sought, his hips pressing steadily forward, not letting up for anything as he tried to work at giving her everything she wanted no matter what it took, which in turn kept the eager, moaning Ami very happy with things, holding on hard as she let herself get fucked and taken so steadily, wanting nothing more than for him to completely use her. This was pleasure more hunger-inducing and intense than she could have ever imagined, a swell of hunger too hot to tame. She just focused on letting herself burn with want, shivering eagerly through the excitement of letting herself completely collapse into want and frustration. Desire seized her now and she wasn't ashamed of giving up to all of it, embracing her most vulgar of desires as she took on the steady fucking and twisted in heated ecstasy through the delight and thrill of having him upon her.

"I'm sure that you thought this couldn't get any better," Ami purred. "But it not only can it... But you're going to be allowed to cum inside of me now." She bit her lip tightly, embracing something chaotic and exciting as she held onto him, moaning and twisting under the pressure and desire of letting him have his way with her. "You can do it, it's okay. I want you to."

The way his face lit up with so deeply satisfying to Ami, who found herself almost losing it to that excitement, and she wasn't too far from climaxing from his thrusts anyway, body shivering excitedly as she gave herself up to the pleasure and let it all happen, biting down on her moans as she gave in to the sensations and lost herself completely to the pleasure taking her on. "Now, do it now," she rasped, hands grabbing his hips and helping urge him all the way inside of her, as he didn't seem to know the best way to creampie a woman begging for it was to go balls deep. Her greedy pussy walls clamped down around his cock and drew from him the big, messy climax she craved, and she was treated to pure bliss as his warm, gooey cum filled her up.  
****************************  
Wandering the book store for a little while and letting herself just savour the pressure was exciting. Her tight panties kept the cum inside of her, and she was able to wander around nonchalantly, acting like just a normal customer wandering the store in search of things to do and enjoy. There was nothing at all weird about what she was doing and what she was here for.

Someone came up behind her, hand grabbing her firm ass as he pulled her in close and snickered. "You smell like a whorehouse floor," he growled, mouth flush against her ear. "You here to get fucked?"

"Not here," Ami whined. "Upstairs." She wasn't about to get fucked in front of people. No chance; there was too much danger in it. She didn't even get to explain that fact before the man tugged her along with him and dragged her off to the escalator. He pushed her in front of him, hand disappearing up her skirt to grab at her ass and rub at the front of her pussy through her underwear, snickering as he found it soaking wet.

"Dirty little thing's already gotten creampied. I'm not taking some nerd's sloppy seconds. How's your ass?" He didn't show any hesitation at all in fondling Ami's perky butt on the escalator, even if there was every chance she would be caught because of it.

"Tight, and waiting for you," she whined, wiggling her hips as she let the idea of being fucked in the ass by someone so aggressive and so rough take her. His advance was not the typical kind, but its roughness made for something exciting and different, something that she wasn't about to deny herself as she let him grope her so firmly. She was ready for him, eager to feel what he could do to her.

Once they got up to the top floor he dragged her over to the nearest empty aisle and outright lifted her up. She yelped and twisted excitedly, having to bite down on her tongue to keep from getting too noisy as he grabbed her panties from behind and pulled them down. Not off, and not evenly, just down to expose her perky ass. As he did so, she fumbled between her legs with his cock, pulling it out and giving it some strokes as she twisted and whined excitedly.

For all of her trouble Ami was rewarded by a good, hard slam down onto a big dick, making her gasp out in excitement as the very aggressive and handsy man forced her down onto his cock, making her cry out in heated delight under the sudden, throbbing pleasure of having him inside of her. The huge dick hit the spot just right for the eager Ami, who found her legs pulled up high as his arms snaked around underneath them, and she was expecting him to just keep them in the air, but he pulled his arms up to lock behind her neck, leaving her with her panties half-on in a full nelson anal, and it took everything that the poor senshi had not to scream in ecstasy.

Being slammed down onto a big cock always felt amazing, and there was nothing about the way she was taken that Ami didn't love. It was a rough, hard change of pace from her last two rounds of being the initiator and in some level of 'control' over the whole situation, making for a fun twist in the norm as she chased pleasures down deep and hot, a moaning mess a strange man was having his way with thoroughly. It was an incredible feeling, and she struggled to keep quiet as he claimed her.

"Just as tight as I fucking thought," he growled into her ear. "You look like the kind of slut that ends up on her knees too often to get it up the ass." Ami didn't care to correct him about the fact that she loved anal, and instead just let him have his way with her, accepting whatever the hell he was going to say as a way to burn hotter and needier as excitement swelled through her. She was hot, she was excitable, and she was absolutely unafraid of taking on the very worst he had to offer her as she twisted under his touch.

Being folded in half and fucked hard in the ass was exactly what Ami's depraved book store adventure relished in. She could enjoy something new and exciting, a rush of primal heat as she embraced the fever within her. Her skirt was up, shoving off the soaked front of her panties as she twisted in place, stuck helpless and unable to rub herself as she got taken and used, bounced up and down the dick by a big, strong, hung man who spoke to her in ways that on a normal day Ami would have rebuked as disgusting and indecent, shoving him off and giving him a stern talking to. But here, in the dizzying midst of something so far removed form any of that? Ami found herself embracing an altogether much more interesting sort of pleasure, twisting in the panic and delight of getting railed and used.

Her panties kept the cum in, and she loved it for that, thinking only of the chance to walk around with two holes creampied once he was done with her. Her underwear would keep it all in, keep her feeling so beautifully full and excited as she wandered around and toyed with herself. It was a twisted promise that Ami was happy to soak in as she took the deep and hard fucking, struggling to contain her moans as he fucked her in a way few men would have dared or been strong enough to, but that was exactly what made it so exciting for the needy and slick blue haired girl.

The question of how Ami was going to be able to get her feet steady on the ground once she was let down was beyond her, as she shivered and shook under the throbbing bliss of getting taken and used. It felt so good, and she was so eager to embrace it, twisting hotter and needier as she crashed into a powerful, hot orgasm, biting down so hard she nearly busted open her tongue trying to stifle her moans as she gave in. Her ass clenched up tightly, and that desperation in turn helped drag the man down with her. He came, pulling her down one last time onto his dick and pumping her needy butt full of cum with a hard groan and a very satisfied smirk.

Shoved back down to the floor and left to lean against the shelves, he pulled out, tugged her panties back up, and gave her a hard pat on the ass before leaving without a word. Ami could hardly believe the gall, but was so happy he'd done exactly what she'd expected of him.  
**********************************************  
Masturbation came back to her before too long, with cum now stuffed in both holes and her still-on panties containing her messy dual creampies. She played with the cum in her pussy as much as she could in the midst of her steady and needy masturbation, which had led her once more into the arms of another man eager to fuck her. Ami lifted up her leg, biting her lip as she welcomed his relentless touch upon her, twisting and moaning her way through something exciting and hot, downright needy. She pressed it against his waist as his big dick eased into her pussy, and the cum inside of her not only made it slicker, but it seemed to make him hornier, driving him to fuck her harder and deeper as she allowed something to grip her tightly, body shuddering under the primal excitement of having him right where she wanted him. All she could do was keep this going, desperate for more of everything he could give her as he pounded forward and she sank into surrender.

"You're the biggest I've had today," she moaned, and it wasn't just empty dirty talk to make him feel better. Ami felt amazing with his cock buried inside of her, and she couldn't get enough of this sensation as it shuddered through her, giving her a sense of pure bliss and want that she didn't want anything to get in the way of. Her leg in fact rose up to prove that, resting against his shoulder as she did a standing split, her inner muscles all shifting and tightening to make for an even snugger fuck as her panties once more were simply dragged off to the side rather than pulled down. The panties never came off in the library. The panties never came off before Ami had gotten home after walking around with loads stuck inside of her all day and she settled down for even more frantic masturbation to enjoy the memories she'd made throughout the day. Now she was able to just enjoy this all heavily, embracing the want of getting fucked hard.

Hands dug into her ass as he held onto her, pounding away at the dirty book store masturbator with glee. "And you're the hottest girl I've seen in this place." He couldn't believe his luck at finding her with her hand down her panties, only to be offered her pussy as she flipped up her skirt toward him. This was so insane, almost too good to be true, and yet it all was, and he was free now to pound forward and let the pleasures carry them both off into something sweet and exciting. There was no hesitation now, no holding back on the excitement and primal thrills that seized hold of them both.

There was just one problem: they could hear voices coming. Childrens' voices, too, and they were fast approaching. They needed to get out of this aisle quickly. The man began to pull out of her and draw back, knowing something resembling shame and decency in the unexpected panic of the moment. Ami knew none of that. Not with the day she'd had. Her hands seized him tightly as she pulled him back in. "Don't stop," she whined, kicking her legs up and wrapping them around his waist. He almost didn't catch her in time, grunting as his hands seized her butt tightly and he realized just how desperate and hot a woman she really was.

He liked it.

Rather than hesitate or stop, he simply began to carryfuck Ami out of the way. He walked her proudly off, impaled upon his cock and looking absolutely ecstatic to be there as she was taken on and shown something utterly beyond words. His every step was a thrust bouncing her up on his dick, and she came down hard, ecstatic to be treated so roughly by him. Her hands gripped him madly as she pulled in close, struggling harder than ever to keep silent as something utterly primal about being fucked like this spoke to the innermost core of Ami's perversions. She was being used here in ways that felt almost layered in their madness, as they snuck and snaked around, deftly avoiding the sight of any kids or for that matter anyone else who may have been waiting to find them and ruin everything.  
It seemed he was getting off on it too, because now as he gave her a card standing fuck with Ami hanging off of him, he thrust harder, pounding forward to send her bouncing up on his dick before slamming back down again. It was harsh and brutal, a show of pure indulgence and want that proved too hot for her to handle, and Ami was happy to take it all on, to be shown such debauchery and aggression. This book store was somewhere Ami had so many innocent memories, but now she used this as her own shameless public indulgence playground and she felt a marked lack of shame about the consequences of that or what it may have indicated about her as a person. She just liked getting fucked.

There was no slowing down on her, no sparing any effort to ravage her senseless, and as she crashed into a powerful, searing orgasm once more, Ami embraced it all, shoving her lips up against his to once more silence her moans with a kiss as she came harder than she had all day, earning for her troubles another massive creampie, more than replacing the cum that had been lost in having her cunt fucked once more. She felt relieved and excited to take it all on, wriggling eagerly under the pressure of her own twisted appetites as she clung to him tightly, deciding she needed to stick her number into his phone for next time that she came to the bookstore.

Or maybe to try getting rawed in some new locations, too.

A round of sex that good was finally enough for Ami to call it a day, as she let her hunk walk off without her for a moment, remaining wistfully slumped as she soaked in the afterglow with slick thighs and her panties pulled back over her twat once more. She didn't stick around for too long though, because there was only one good way to follow up getting fucked by strangers in the library, and that was to go home and use her magic wand vibrator on the front of her cummy panties to bring herself to mind-blowing climaxes and further indulge in her semen and panty kinks now that her public sex kink had been satisfied.

Ami Mizuno was a woman of many hot depravities, but nobody would have ever known it looking at the cute nerd. Which was precisely how she liked it.


End file.
